A microgrid is a localized grouping of electrical generation, electrical energy storage, and electrical loads. Microgrids are often connected to a traditional utility grid and may operate as connected to the utility grid or completely independent from the utility grid. Microgrid electrical generation sources can include, for example, wind turbines, photovoltaic or “solar” panels, electromechanical generators, turbine generators, fuel cells, and other types of electrical generation machinery. By having local and diverse electrical generation sources and the ability to operate independent of a utility grid, microgrids may provide highly reliable and cost effective electric power to many types of installations, both urban and remote.
Because microgrids may use many different types of electrical generation sources, including renewable and non-renewable energy, and may include many different types of loads to service, efficient control of microgrid assets is challenging. For example, electrical generation sources such as diesel-powered generators often operate most efficiently at a fixed electrical output near their rated maximum output. However, the rated output of such a generator may exceed the present need for electrical power on the microgrid at any one time. Altering the output of the electromechanical generator such that it meets the current electrical load on the microgrid, i.e. operating it in a “load following” manner, may significantly reduce the efficiency of the generator, which leads to increased operational cost. Likewise, renewable resources such as wind and solar power provide unpredictable electrical output and may need to be supplemented with other power sources to provide sufficient power to manage peak load requirements on the microgrid. Thus, there is a need for apparatuses and methods to efficiently control microgrid assets, including generation, storage and load assets.